Cloud based workload systems may be executed by any server comprising any capacity. For example, a mobile application illustrating a latest score or status with respect to a sporting event may be required to be running constantly within a cloud environment. If a malfunction is detected, a cause may be related to various portions of the system including an application, middleware software, an operation. Additionally with respect to critical applications, malfunction detection typically occurs after an application is disabled. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.